My Release
by patriotscowgirl
Summary: Rory's life changed forever when her mother walked out and then changed even more when Ace Merrill walked in...
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH STAND BY ME. I DO OWN:  
Rory Scanlon and her family, Andy Watts and any other names you don't recognize from the book/movie. PLEASE REVIEW THIS and if you hate it let me  
know how to make it better but don't be mean about it hahaha!  
  
I remember that morning like it was yesterday. It was raining softly; the weather seemed to match the mood of the day. My father was in the kitchen  
and I remember hearing the soon to be familiar sound of a beer bottle  
opening. My sisters Alexandra and Nicole sat on the couch, Nikki was sobbing into Lexy's lap. And I, I sat on the window seat looking out into the driveway where my mother was loading her final suitcase in the back of the station wagon. She slammed the trunk shut and the disappeared into the drivers seat. And without looking back, she backed out of the driveway and  
sped off down the street. She was gone. She had no plans to come back. Caroline Scanlon wasn't meant for motherhood, that I had known since I was  
about 8. She wanted to be famous, go to Hollywood and become the next Audrey Hepburn. Instead, the 18-year-old southern belle Caroline Connors  
met the 23-year-old frat boy Bob Scanlon at a party at Louisiana State University, got married, had three kids and moved to a cushy home on the View in Castle Rock, Oregon where she had everything she wanted. Some women  
dream of a life like that, to my mother that housewife lifestyle was suffocating. I remember she would call her best friend back in Mississippi every day and say "Dahlin I just can't deal with this anymore! I'm so tired of being ordinary, I need to change my life soon or I'll just go haywire."  
My mother was 18 when she got married and 19 when she had me, her first  
child. She was so young and hadn't quite grown out of her prom queen captain of the cheerleading squad mentality so she pushed everyone of those  
superficial values on my sisters and I.  
  
She wasn't a bad mother; I would never charge her with that. My mother was the prom queen, cheerleader, and every other trait of the popular girls you could name and she made sure that I fit into the same mold as her. She was a tough, never letting us become "those kind of girls that you hear the old  
bats talking about under the hair dryers at the salon." But despite my tight leash, my mother encouraged me to be the best I could be. And by the time I was 16, I could honestly say that from the outside I had the perfect life. I was on the cheerleading squad, played varsity tennis, was dating the captain of the basketball team and lived in the swankiest neighborhood up in the view. But it wasn't enough to see me and my sisters succeed, no Caroline Connors Scanlon wanted to be more than just a mother and a wife. She usually made family dinners hell by telling my father how boring her life was and how she did him a favor by marrying him and how she could move  
on to bigger and better things. One day, I guess she just cracked and decided that is exactly what she would do. Although my father, who loved  
her more than he could ever show her pleaded with her to stay and even  
though little Nikki held on to her leg and sobbed, she shrugged her shoulders and said in the southern accent "Dahlins its time for me to move  
on! Alexandra be good for your daddy, you too Nicole. And Loren dahlin, don't do anything I wouldn't be proud of." And with that, she left. We all sat there in silence for a while, my sisters on the couch, my dad in the  
kitchen, me in the window seat. No one was sure what to do next, but we knew that we had to find a way to move on. Little did I know how greatly my  
mother leaving would change me.  
  
OK! Nice nostalgia, lets flip to the present. Its been three weeks without my mother and we've slowly started to get a new routine. My sisters and I  
get up and go to school everyday, my father is silent at breakfast and makes it home for dinner each evening only to immerse himself in more work at the dinner table until he goes to bed. He rarely talks to us, much less reprimand us. He works, eats, sleeps and watches baseball games on TV. The bulk of the household responsibility was thrust into my lap, and although  
it was a big task to undertake, it was then, three weeks later that I  
realized the freedom I had obtained with my mother's departure. "Lexy! Nikki! Come on you gotta get up! You'll be late for school and I'm not dealing with your teachers!" I ran into their rooms for the third time  
that Thursday morning. My father sat at the table reading the paper and sipping coffee, barely acknowledging my presence, merely muttering when I set out a plate for him and refilled his coffee mug. Thirteen year old Lexy  
slowly made her way down the stairs and yawned as she poured herself a  
glass of juice. Ten year old Nikki soon followed. The two little girls quietly chatted to themselves as I adjusted my makeup using the toaster as a mirror. A honk outside startled me and awoke me from my beautification  
ritual. I looked up to see my boyfriend Andy Watts sitting in his red convertible. I smiled, thinking that Andy was one of the few normal things  
left in my life and hurried my sisters out the door and down to the bus  
stop. I yelled a goodbye to my father who merely grunted in response. I  
grabbed my purse and jumped into the car. Andy wasn't the greatest boyfriend in the world, I'm sorry if I ever built him up to be anything more than Mr. Right Here Right Now. I mean yeah he was really cute and all the girls at school thought he was amazing and sure he was the basketball captain, but underneath that he was a conceited and  
selfish guy whose main concerns were how he looked and how he played. I  
mean, we got along and everything but honestly, I think if someone came  
along that was just a little bit hotter or had a nicer ass or was more likely to have sex I'd be kicked to the curb in a heartbeat. I always hoped that I was wrong and that maybe Andy meant it when he said he loved me, but  
the nagging doubt was always there.  
  
"Hey beautiful!" Andy leaned over and kissed me as I closed the car door. "You're looking hot today, Ror, you meeting someone special?" He grinned. "Nah just some loser basketball player as always. You know the routine." I shrugged. We drove to school saying the same idle chitchat as always, you know talk about basketball and cheerleading and friends and who's hooking up with who. We pulled into the school parking lot and were about to park  
the car but Andy realized there was someone parked in his spot. Ace Merrill, the local hood, had his car parked in Andy's spot. He was sitting  
on the hood of his car with some of his trashy friends and some even trashier girls hanging around them. "Fuckin' bastard! Who does he think he is?" Andy was not a happy camper. "Baby just park somewhere else-don't let them piss you off." But that wasn't good enough for Andy Watts, the BMOC, the coolest guy in the school. "Stay in the car, Rory, this will only be one second." He pulled the car over, jumped out and headed over to talk to  
Ace. I rolled my eyes as I heard him yell a line of obscenities at Ace, like that would phase him. I looked over at that gang, the Cobras I think they were called. They did whatever they wanted whenever they wanted, and I sort of admired them for that, I mean I would never admit that I admired them, but something about their life without boundaries was appealing to  
me.  
"Listen Asshole, move your damn car now or we're gonna have a serious problem!" Andy continued to yell at Ace, who took a puff on his cigarette  
and smiled. "Ok pretty boy, I'll move my car in exchange for the tasty broad who's chilling out in yours." I shot a dirty look at him and he just smiled at me. That was enough for Andy who proceeded to punch Ace in the  
face. I jumped out of the car and tried to pull Andy off him. "He's not  
worth it Andy! Let's just go!" I finally succeeded in getting Andy away from Ace. "Watch your back, fucker, and if you ever park in my space again  
I will murder you." I pulled Andy back into the car. He found another  
parking spot and just sat there fuming.  
"Baby calm down its not that big of a deal." I started but was cut off. "Not a big deal? He parked in my spot! The space is mine, and he just did it to bust my balls. He ever does it again and I'll kill him." We walked into school in silence after that and all the while I wondered if he even  
cared that Ace had called me a tasty broad. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT RORY, HER FAMILY, HER FRIENDS AND HER  
TEACHER.  
  
Andy walked me to my locker but then left the second he caught sight of some of his friends, "I'll catch you later babe." He said as he kissed me  
and ran off. I rolled my eyes. Soon after, my friends Jess Christopher, Marianne McCarthy and Abby Bailey came over to me. "Is it true?" Jess asked me the second she saw me. "Is what true?" She rolled her eyes. "Did Andy  
really hit Ace Merrill in the parking lot this morning?" I shrugged,  
"Yeah, I guess so." Her mouth dropped open, "And all because he said something to you?" I laughed. "Hell no! It was because Ace was in his spot!  
He didn't even care that Ace was a jerk to me."  
Marianne sighed. "Honestly I don't know why you like Andy, he's such an  
ass." "Mair! He's my boyfriend and he's been so great these past few weeks.you know with everything." I trailed off. As much as I had accepted that my mother wasn't coming back I still didn't love to talk about it. The three girls' expressions softened, "Awww Rory I'm sorry. I guess we should give him more credit." Abby said as she put her arm around me. I laughed. "No, Mair's right. I'm just too stupid to notice anything right now.I mean he's a constant and that's really what I've needed this past little bit."  
Jess rolled her eyes. "Ror you don't need that dick Andy if you want a constant-you've got us. And you know what I think?" We shook our heads. Uh oh. Jess had that look on her face. In our little group, none of us were perfect angels I mean we had all done things our parents would have flipped at if they had found out but if I had to choose one to be the bad girl, the  
partier that type it would be Jess. And there's this mischievous and excited look she gets on her face whenever she's planning something less  
than upstanding. "Well what is it?" Abby rolled her eyes and braced  
herself. Jess smiled. "Tomorrow night, we blow off the boys and go find some new ones. That's it-nothing bad I swear." We weren't convinced, but  
didn't have time to argue because the first period bell rang.  
  
I walked into my first period chemistry class and took my usual seat in the back of the classroom. Chemistry with Mr. Harding was a joke-everyone got an A just as long as you showed up to class. Halfway through, I was dozing off in my seat when I hear Mr. Harding start yelling- a rare occurrence so  
my ears perked up.  
"Mr. Merrill you cannot come and go as you please in this classroom!" I looked up and rolled my eyes. Ace Merrill had been to about 10 chem classes all year and didn't stick around long at the ones he did show up for. Ace looked at Mr. Harding and said "Well I'm here so let's keep learning shall  
we? Molecular structure is ever so intriguing." He turned and walked towards the back of the room and I noticed he had a black eye. He continued to walk back towards where I was sitting and luck may have it that there's an empty seat next to mine. I hurriedly started to pretend to take notes and prayed Ace wouldn't mention this morning. Unfortunately I didn't pray  
hard enough. "Well well well. If it isn't the lovely lady whose boyfriend gave me this unfortunate black eye this morning." He leaned across his desk and stared  
at me through those cold blue eyes. I pretended not to notice him, but I knew that approach wouldn't last long.  
"Ahhh so you've been instructed not to talk to me by the King of the Jungle. Well, I guess I'll have to do all the talking here and you can just  
listen. So, your name. I don't remember what it is.Corey or Torey or something? Oh well, it really doesn't matter because you already know mine and that's the one you'll be screaming in ecstasy." He leaned closer to me and for some strange reason I didn't really care. I assumed that I would instinctively freak out and pull away but I just sat there, anticipating  
what Ace would do next. "So, nameless girl with asshole boyfriend, I've decided that you're nearly impossible to make talk. I insulted your boyfriend, I asked you your name, I talked about fucking you and I'm sitting about two inches away from you so either you're a colder bitch than I thought or you're actually enjoying  
this."  
  
That's when it came to me. All I needed was a release. I needed a break from my life. I needed to not think about my bitch mother or how I would  
have to go home that night and cook dinner and do laundry and help my sisters with their homework while trying to finish my own. I needed a break from my dad's drinking and watching TV all day. I needed a break from Andy and the basketball team and the cheerleading squad and all of those other  
preppies up at the view. And what would be a better release than Ace Merrill and the cobras? Jess said she wanted to hang with some different guys and the Cobras were different than any guys any of them had hung out with. That's when I decided to turn off my studious side and turn on the  
flirt. Ace was still leaning on my desk when I turned to him and said. "Rory. Not Corey or Tory or "Tasty Broad" or whatever else you said. Rory Scanlon. And you're Ace Merrill, and I guess I should let you know that I'm  
not a screamer in bed so if that's a turn off then sorry. And another thing, Andy is a territorial jackass and I'm glad you parked in his parking  
spot." Ace stared back at me, amusement in his eyes. "Well well well, Rory Scanlon  
isn't all she appears. I'm surprised but impressed."  
  
I smiled. "So what does Ace Merrill do when he's impressed?" I couldn't believe I was doing this! Rory "The Head Cheerleader Spoiled Brat from the View" Scanlon was flirting with Ace "Don't give a fuck dirty hood" Merrill  
and actually enjoying it.  
Ace looked shocked. I don't think Ace Merrill shocked easily but I had succeeded. I took that as my opportunity to go in for the kill. "Well, if  
you were to keep it a secret from the King of the Jungle, maybe you wouldn't be busy Friday night and would just happen to come across me and  
my friends doing nothing of major importance and would feel the need to hang out with us.or maybe you could be a chicken shit and stick to the easy  
bleach blonde black roots trashy chicks you get some out of every  
weekend.so what is it Ace? You up for the challenge?"  
Right then, the bell rang. I gathered my books and got up from my seat. "You got yourself a deal, Scanlon. So if Friday night you just happened to  
be out in front of Blue Point Diner at say 8:00 and my friends and I happened to be driving by we might have to have a little get together to  
prove if you're a screamer or not. But of course that all depends on whether or not you can convince the King of the Jungle of a good reason as  
to why you can't be with him that night."  
  
I laughed. "Don't you worry about the King of the Jungle-just keep your mouth shut around him and everything will be fine." I did my best hair flip and walked out of the classroom. Marianne, Abby and Jess were going to kill  
me. 


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of my day passed uneventfully in comparison to first period. I was starting to realize exactly what I had done and I wasn't sure how to act  
about it. Loren Ashley Scanlon, cheerleader, "view rat" girlfriend of basketball captain popular guy Andy Watts just hit on no good troublemaker drinks like a fish been arrested a million limes Ace Merrill. But I tried  
to put it out of my mind, although the thought still loomed as to how I would tell Jess, Abby and Marianne that we were hanging out with the cobras  
Friday night.  
  
That afternoon, I had to skip cheerleading practice. The captains and  
coaches were really great about letting my leave early and miss now and again ever since my mom left. They understood that I had to be home for my sisters. I hitched a ride home with Marianne and was there waiting when my sisters got off the school bus. We were home for a little while when Nikki  
started complaining that she was hungry.  
  
"Roryyyy make me a snack!" She moaned.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"What mommy always made me! Chocolate milk and peanut butter cookies."  
  
The peanut butter cookie days were over, and the chocolate syrup was all gone so chocolate milk was out. I quieted my hungry sisters with cinnamon toast and a coke. I didn't know what else to make them and I guess sugar  
was a good bet. As they ate, Lexie started complaining. "Rory I put my favorite skirt and top in the laundry forever ago and its still not clean! When was the last time you did laundry! I have no clothes left!" She whined through bites of  
cinnamon toast. I rolled my eyes and headed to the laundry room where the laundry bin had  
overflowed. I threw in a load and started ironing clothes from another pile. I started on laundry and tried to start my homework at the same time  
and it was actually going well until I heard "RORYYYYYY!"  
  
I went to see who was complaining about what now. Oh goody homework time had started. Lexie needed someone to read over her history paper and Nikki needed help with spelling words. Oh and by the way they were hungry again. So I started to cook dinner while reading an essay about French culture and  
yelling out spelling words to Nikki-none of which she knew. At 5:30, my  
father came home from work and walked straight to his bedroom without  
acknowledging any of us. Nikki's lip started trembling and she stopped  
midway through spelling "University" so I had to drop everything with dinner to console her. It was hard enough on them losing mom and now they  
were losing dad.  
I managed to quiet Nikki quickly and finish dinner. Dad came down for a plate and took it into his den where he remained for the rest of the night.  
My sisters were quiet throughout dinner, chatting here and there about school but thankfully I was saved from all of that when Marianne called. I  
enlisted my sisters to do the dishes then had a few precious minutes to actually breathe and be a teenager. I decided now probably wasn't the best time to tell her about Ace considering Mair would be the one to freak out  
about it the most.  
  
The break was nice, but I still had homework to do and laundry to finish. I brought my history and calculus work down to the laundry room and attempted  
to iron and study simultaneously. It was working for a few minutes when  
Nikki came downstairs and wanted help reviewing her times tables. So I scratched the studying and went over 8 times 7 is 56 and all of that good  
stuff while I ironed Lexie's favorite outfit. At 9:00 the girls finally went to bed and I had some time to actually get some of my work done. But  
knowing my luck, at 9:15, Andy called.  
Andy was the LAST person I wanted to talk to right now. I was tired, frustrated, overworked and.oh yeah I had just hit on the guy he had punched  
in the parking lot! I sucked it up and talked to him for a while, pretending like absolutely nothing was wrong because it wasn't like he'd ever notice anyway. And if he did notice he wouldn't do anything about it. It would turn into a "Let me come over and console you on the couch" kind  
of thing which I really did not need. Finally, at 11:30 the laundry was done, the homework was done, the kitchen was cleaned and I was ready to take a shower and go to bed. I climbed into my bed and lay there for a while, thinking about mom. I couldn't imagine  
ever just dropping everything and leaving my life behind just to try something new. I couldn't ever hurt someone like she hurt me and my sisters and probably most of all-my father. But then, I thought, what am I doing flirting with Ace Merrill? I'm just using him as a release, a way to get out my frustrations and maybe have a few laughs, and it seems like I don't even care who it affects. Oh well. Maybe I deserve it. Maybe I've busted my ass trying to fill mom's shoes this past little bit when I should be trying  
to be a kid. Maybe I deserve to be selfish this once. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was similar to yesterday, the typical scurrying around trying to make myself look presentable while dragging two teeners out of bed and making breakfast and coffee for a man that didn't even care if we were alive. However, this morning he announced he was leaving on business  
for a week-maybe longer. Then the great news came-Lexie and Nikki were going to be spending the weekend at my dad's sister's house two towns over in Lakeside while he was gone. He said I deserved a little time to myself after all I had taken on. It seemed like part of his old self was starting to come back. A honk at the driveway signified that his airport shuttle was  
here. He gave me the car keys and told me to drop my sisters off at my  
aunt's after school. And with that he was gone.  
Soon after, the familiar honk from the red convertible parked in the driveway sounded and I ran out of my house. I was a little nervous getting into the car, I was almost positive Andy knew nothing about Ace but there  
was still a little part of me that wondered if Ace Merrill sold me out. "Hey babe." Andy said as I climbed into the car. I smiled back. It was a pretty typical ride to school, I broke the news to him that it was girls night out and that he would be without me for the night. He pretended to be pissed off, but I'm sure he was looking forward to a night of boozing with his friends. And he'd probably end up hooking up with some little freshman  
and denying it later.  
  
"Anyway my boys and I went after that fucker who was in my spot last  
night."  
  
My eyes widened. OH NO! Please GOD don't let Ace have said anything.  
  
"Andy! Why?" He rolled his eyes. "Because he needs to learn some respect. That street hood has no right to be messin with someone like me." Right then we pulled  
into the school parking lot, where Andy's spot was unoccupied.  
  
"Someone like you?"  
  
He laughed. "Rory, you're cute but sometimes you aren't too bright. Ace  
Merrill and his little friends the...what the fuck are they called? The  
snakes or turtles or some shit? In this world, people like them mean absolutely nothing. They're gonna end up in jail or pumping gas married to  
some bimbo with seven kids in a 4 room shack. They aren't gonna make anything of themselves, unlike me who's gonna go to college, get a kick ass job and be able to fire people like Ace Merrill. He should learn the order  
of operations now before he meets someone that's not as nice as me." That was it. I had taken a lot of shit from Andy Watts in time we had been dating but that was enough. I looked over at him as he put the car in park. "You're a fucking asshole." I couldn't believe the words had come out of my  
mouth.  
His mouth dropped. "What did you say to me?"  
  
A newfound confidence entered me. "You heard me! I'm cute but I'm not bright? That's a real sweet way of saying 'I like to sleep with you and how you look but NOTHING ELSE and I date you for my image.' And who the hell  
are you to trash the way Ace Merrill and the COBRAS not the turtles you dumbass live their lives. They answer to no one and don't worry about what  
everyone else thinks, which is something that can't be said for you."  
He glared at me. "What the fuck has gotten into you?"  
I laughed. "Some common sense. It's over Andy, go screw your little freshmen." I exited the car and slammed the door and confidently strut into the school. My first reaction was to go and tell Jess and the girls how I had just dumped Andy, but as I walked, I caught sight of Ace and his gang.  
Ace's eye was black and his lip was a little swollen. I walked over to where they were sitting and the looks of shock on those boys' faces were  
absolutely priceless. Well, all except for Ace. He just grinned cockily at me. "Well well well,  
Scanlon, you like your boyfriend's handiwork on my face here?" I looked back at him. "I've seen worse. If you get a chance today, take a  
look at the King of the Jungle's ego. It's pretty beaten up today  
considering he just got his ass dumped."  
  
Ace nodded. "Ahh smart and beautiful, what a combination."  
  
I smiled. "So will you be casually driving by Blue Point this evening?"  
He looked me up and down. "Where else would I be?"  
  
I looked over at the Cobras, and I made the assumption that view kids like  
me didn't often talk to them, much less hit on the biggest hood of the group. But right then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and  
faced Jess who had a strange expression of shock and flirtation on her  
face.  
"Rory! What's going on?" She exclaimed.  
  
I shrugged. "You wanted boys for tonight, I got us boys for tonight."  
  
Her mouth dropped open, then she looked over at the guys. "I'm just gonna steal her for a minute." She dragged me into the school and to where our  
lockers were. Abby and Marianne were standing there talking.  
  
Jess looked at me with an expression of complete shock on her face. "Are  
you out of your mind? Andy is gonna kill you!"  
  
"Why? What happened?" Marianne looked at us. "Actually I dumped Andy this morning. In the car like twenty minutes ago.  
So, if Andy cares, its not my problem."  
  
"You dumped Andy?" Abby exclaimed.  
"Why would he be pissed? What's going on?" Marianne asked.  
  
Jess laughed. "Well ladies, Rory got us boys for tonight. And they're a tad  
bit unconventional."  
  
"Who?" Mair and Jess asked together.  
"Ace Merrill and the Cobras." I shrugged.  
"NO! Rory Scanlon you're kidding!" Marianne went pale.  
"Nope. Listen, before you freak-" I started.  
"Before we freak? It's a little late for that!" Abby yelled. "OK! Well, Andy's a jerk, we can all agree on that right?" They all nodded. "And what would piss Andy off more than having his precious ex girlfriend  
hanging out with the thing he hates most?"  
  
"So this is all because of Andy?" Marianne asked. "No, its because of me. I'm sick of being the perfect little girl. I come  
to school and have to be Andy Watts' little girlfriend and little miss popular cheerleader. Then I go home and I have to be my mother and clean my house and cook dinner and help my sisters with their homework. It's all too much for me. I need a release. A no strings attached way to have fun and  
break character, you know? And if you guys don't wanna go tonight, you don't have to. But I'm gonna do it. Ace has been cool to me and I have NO REASON to expect that his friends would mess with us. So, ok now you know  
why and I hope you don't hate me." They just stared at me for a few seconds. Then Marianne came and gave me a  
hug. "I had no idea you were so overwhelmed."  
  
I shrugged. "I tried not to let on."  
  
"Well, I dunno about you two, but I am SO IN!" Jess squealed.  
"What?" Abby was shocked.  
"Listen, it's a guaranteed good time and I'm not gonna let Rory go by herself! And its not like our parents would ever know, we'll just tell them we're going out to dinner and to the drive in and sleeping over someone's  
house."  
"But what if Ace and them try something?" Marianne asked.  
"Then we're there to help each other out. It will be fine I swear. Ace  
wouldn't mess with me, I think he respects that I dumped Andy, so I'm  
really not worried." I said.  
  
Abby and Marianne looked at one another and finally turned to us. "Ok,  
we'll do it."  
  
I gave them both a hug. "You won't regret this, I swear."  
  
Abby rolled her eyes. "I'm not so sure about that."  
  
Just then, Andy walked over to us with a pack of his friends. "Ror, we need  
to talk."  
"No we don't." I smiled up at him. He looked uncomfortable. "I didn't mean to call you stupid and I know I'm  
not perfect."  
  
I laughed. "Andy, that's the problem. You ARE perfect, just the wrong kind of perfect. So why don't you go bone the little freshman you have on the  
side and leave me alone?" Then the bell rang and I walked away, feeling  
more confident than ever and anticipating tonight. 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER-I don't own stand by me or any of the characters featured in the  
movie/book Rory Scanlon along with her friends and family are mine SORRY if the TV shows or music mentioned isn't exactly from the right time- I didn't research-call me lazy I deserve it. Just use your imagination if  
it bothers you that much!  
**Thanks to reviewers! Keep all the reviews coming! You guys are a huge  
help and I love getting to know some of you! (Nina thanks for sitting through my boyfriend story haha!) Feel free to email me with any comments  
or suggestions about the story.  
  
Ace didn't show to Chemistry today-surprise surprise. That made my day all  
the more long and drab. At lunch, the girls and I discussed our plan of  
action. Since my house would be deserted, Abby, Jess and Marianne were  
going to tell their parents that we were going to do dinner and a movie then sleep over at my place. I could tell my friends were a little nervous about tonight, but for some reason I was confident it would be a good time.  
  
That afternoon, I picked up Lex and Nikki at school, threw some clothes  
together for them and dropped them off over at my aunt's. I needed this  
vacation from them so badly-I was sick and tired of being mom, sister, daughter, friend and girlfriend (well maybe now Ex Girlfriend) and I needed  
some time to be just plain Rory. I sat around the house for a little while, watching tv, listening to some music-the basic stuff. It was nice to just have a little peace and quiet and knowing that "RO-RYYY" wouldn't be squealed at anytime that afternoon.  
  
But sometimes, being left alone with your thoughts isn't what you really  
need, and I guess I had enough on my mind to keep me occupied while I watched an old episode of Andy Griffith. But for once, my thoughts didn't drift to my less than perfect family life, but rather to Ace Merrill. Why was I so intrigued by that lousy hood? It isn't like I had a thing for him or anything.although he was cute in that scruffy bad boy "I don't give a fuck" kind of way. And maybe I was drawn to him because he didn't care what people thought. But no-I'm not drawn to him-I'm not ANYTHING to him. I'm just Rory out to have a little fun on a Friday night. Seriously-a person  
like me could never grow to like someone like Ace Merrill-its just not  
possible.  
Around five o'clock, the girls came over and interrupted my thoughts, looking as apprehensive as ever. We climbed the stairs into my room and we  
started digging through my closet to find clothes for that night. "Well, I'm a little unfamiliar with how to dress for a date with a group of  
hoods!" Abby scowled as she tried on a black tank top.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Don't think of them as hoods.think of them as."  
  
Mair laughed. "Unconventional escorts? Ummm Lawless lovers? Delinquent  
dates?"  
"Partners in Crime?" Jess said mischievously. We all fell into a fit of  
giggles.  
When I recovered from laughing, I turned to the girls. "Listen, tonight  
will be what we make of it. I mean if they turn out to be assholes then fine-you have permission to never ever let me live it down. But, by some genius stroke of luck you guys stop whining and go into this with an open mind and we have fun, then I expect all the praise and glory I deserve for  
finding us some new boys." Abby shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know. But seriously-do we even know where we're going? For all we know we could end up at a skuzzy motel! Or at the  
bottom of Greenfield Lake!"  
  
Jess rolled her eyes. "Abby will you calm down! If you get all spazzy like  
this to them then they'll definitely treat us like shit!"  
  
"Besides," I added, "I'm going to drive us down to Blue Point and I won't leave my car just sitting there. I'll get Ace to let us follow him wherever  
we're going-that way if things go bad we'll have a ride out of there."  
Jess laughed. "Come on girls-nothing bad is going to happen and you know  
it. You're just scared of having a little fun." "Guys lets just stop talking about it. All this talk is making my mind race about all the stuff that could go wrong and I definitely do not need any  
help with that." Marianne said defiantly.  
We continued to get ready, chatting about typical teenage girl things- clothes, music, who was going out with who. By 6:30, we were dressed and  
ready to go, looking sassy but not slutty in various combinations of capris, cut off shorts, tank tops and halters. Maybe it was a little more risqué than an outfit to head over to the drive in with Andy and the boys,  
but there was no harm in that-these were different kind of guys.  
At 7:00 we decided to head over to the Dairy Queen in Maplewood to get something to eat. Blue Point would be too crowded at this time and the risk  
factor of running into Andy was too high. Usually by 8:00 the diner had cleared out a bit so we had a better shot of heading off with the Cobras then. Dinner was uneventful, maybe a little anxious but nothing out of the ordinary. Around ten to eight we drove back into Castle Rock. We circled Blue Point once or twice, to check that Andy or any of the other people we  
spent our weekends with were nowhere in sight. The third time we drove down Main Street towards the diner, we saw two cars parked across the street with a bunch of guys sitting on the hood smoking  
cigarettes.  
  
I turned to the girls and said. "Ok, that's them. You all ok?"  
  
Jess laughed. "Bring on the boys!"  
  
Marianne and Abby smiled weakly. "You better know what you're doing Rory-I mean sincerely if I get raped or pregnant or stabbed because of tonight-"  
Marianne started.  
  
"You won't! Calm down, we're about to pull up to them." Jess said.  
  
I drove the car slowly up to where the boys were parked. When they caught sight of us, a few of the guys stood up and stared. Ace moved towards us.  
  
I looked up at him flirtatiously. "Didn't think you'd show."  
He grinned down at me. "I was about to say the same thing Scanlon." He looked over at the girls. Abby was shaking slightly, Marianne was avoiding  
eye contact and Jess had turned on the flirt, just like I had. Ace continued. "So, do my friends and I get an introduction to the posse you've  
brought along?"  
  
"Ace-meet Abby, Marianne and Jess. Now, do we get to meet your little pack  
of playmates or are we going to have to make up new names for them?" He shot me another cocky grin. "Well that all depends-what kind of names do  
you have in mind?"  
  
I bit my lip and looked at the pack of intimidating guys standing behind  
Ace. I recognized two of them as Billy Tessio and Eyeball Chambers, the others I didn't know. I looked up at Ace. "Nah, I'd embarrass those fine friends of yours and I don't know them yet. Why don't you tell me who they  
are and if I feel like it I'll make them up new ones later."  
  
Ace then introduced us to Vince, Charlie, Ray and Jack. Mair and Abby  
weakly smiled, while Jess started giving Eyeball her famous seductive  
smile, which half the guys at Castle Rock High had fallen for.  
"So then ladies, enough introductions, its time for the festivities to begin. So why don't you park that lovely little car somewhere and hop in  
and the evening will start?" Ace walked towards his car.  
  
Abby frantically started hitting my shoulder. "RORY! Make sure they know we aren't driving with them! If we have to I'm going home!" She whispered in a  
frenzy.  
  
"I'll take care of it." I whispered back. "Merrill, not so fast. See, my friends and I here haven't really gotten a feel for how trustworthy you guys are so we were thinking we'd follow you  
to wherever it is you have planned."  
He laughed. "Scanlon, Scanlon, Scanlon. I thought you were smarter than that. It's a nice little idea.but how will we know if you chicken out or  
not? Answer is-we won't. So you guys all following us is out of the  
question."  
  
Marianne and Abby exchanged looks of panic. Jess then spoke up. "Why don't we split up? Me and Abby go with one of you guys and Mair and Rory stay in this car and drive two of you? That way you'll know we won't punk out and  
we wont feel like you're trying to take advantage of the situation."  
  
Ace looked at the guys who shrugged and nodded in consent. "Alright then. Two of you go and get in Vince's car. Eyeball-take the keys and drive mine.  
Jack, you and me are gonna ride with Scanlon here."  
  
Jess dragged a practically shaking Abby out of the car and into Vince's.  
Ace sat next to me in the front and Jack climbed in the back, where Marianne had huddled herself in the opposite corner. "Where to?" I looked  
over at him. "Head out towards Harlow. Just follow the guys." He said. Then he leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Vince won't touch your friends-I swear to  
god. I told the guys if they messed with your friends I'd kick their asses." As he talked into my ear, I could feel my heart beating faster and  
the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I looked over at him. "Thanks. And don't worry-my friends won't touch yours-I gave them a long  
talk about how not to make those JDs feel violated."  
  
Ace raised an eyebrow at me and broke into a grin. "I knew I liked you,  
Scanlon."  
It was going to be an interesting evening. 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER-I don't own stand by me or any of the characters featured in the  
movie/book Rory Scanlon along with her friends and family are mine SORRY if the TV shows or music mentioned isn't exactly from the right time- I didn't research-call me lazy I deserve it. Just use your imagination if  
it bothers you that much!  
  
The car ride started out deathly silent. Jack made some lame attempts to talk to Marianne, saying something stupid about how he liked her shoes or her hair or something to which she weakly smiled. Ace leaned back in the  
seat and occasionally flipped the radio buttons. It was looking to be a crappy evening until Marianne mustered up some courage. "Where exactly are  
we headed?" Jack turned to her, eager to have a chance to talk. "Out by Lake Tanner. There's an old cabin out there that we hang out in sometimes, it's a chill  
place, no cops for miles."  
  
Marianne nodded uneasily. Jack's emphasis of the lack of cops made her a little nervous. Since we had started talking a little, I wasn't about to  
let the silence take over again. "And what exactly are we doing at this  
mystery cottage?" I asked. "Ahhh the possibilities are endless Scanlon. Just use your imagination."  
Ace said as he looked over at me. I nodded. "So we'll be singing show tunes and playing charades and all that  
good clean fun-right Merrill?"  
  
Jack laughed. "Funny. She's a funny broad there Ace. She's exactly like  
what you told us. And damn she's just as hot as you pictured her."  
  
He glared back at Jack. "Will you shut up?" I bit my lip. "So Jack, what did Ace tell you about me. I'm dying to know."  
  
"I told him you were a tasty broad with an attitude to match." Ace said  
cockily.  
  
"Oh, yeah so Jack-as you were saying-what did our friend Ace say about me?"  
  
Marianne started laughing in the backseat and Ace shot Jack another look. "Look man, all I know is he didn't tell me how fine your friends were gonna be." Jack said as he glanced over at Marianne, who had stopped laughing and  
started turning red. "Nice cover." Ace said as he reached back and smacked Jack upside the head. Just then, the cars in front of me pulled on to a dirt road. Ace instructed  
me to follow them. I was a little nervous, riding down that pitch black road with nothing but trees in sight. But soon we entered a clearing and the lake became visible. An old abandoned cottage stood near the lake. The cars pulled over into what used to be the driveway of the old cottage and the entire gang got out. I was a little nervous to see if Abby had made it through the ride ok, but when she got out, she seemed like she had stopped  
freaking out. Nonetheless, Mair and I went to check on her.  
"I'm ok.whenever I found out that I was going in the other car I almost  
killed you, but it wasn't bad. Jess was ALL OVER Vince! And look at her now! She's going after Eyeball! That girl is going to get herself killed!"  
Abby gushed. Marianne and I rolled our eyes. Jess walked over to us after a flirt fest  
with Eyeball. "Oh my god this is gonna be so good! I have both of those boys wrapped around by little finger! How about you girls? Nevermind, Vince already told us that Ace has it BAD for Rory. He said tonight is all he's  
been talking about and how he hasn't ever seen Ace get so into a girl."  
Jess smiled at me. "Oh please! I'm not Ace Merrill's next bimbo-trust me that boy gets excited over anything with breasts." I rolled my eyes, but inside I was a little thrilled. Ace Merrill had actually been talking about me to his friends-and it wasn't like it was about how I was good in bed or anything. Somehow it  
was getting harder to convince myself that I wasn't attracted to Ace.  
Meanwhile, I saw Charlie and Billy unload what seemed like a million  
gallons of booze from the backseat. You name it-it was in their trunk.  
Beer, gin, whiskey, rum, wine coolers-Ace's car was a veritable liquor  
store. Eyeball walked over to us. "So ladies, shall we?" He offered an arm to Jess who looked over at us and squealed. "Yeah, lets go get the party started!"  
  
We walked into the ramshackle house. The first room, which I supposed had been some sort of an all-purpose living room/kitchen back in the day, had nothing but a few pillows scattered on the ground and a fireplace. Upstairs had three bedrooms with nothing but old mattresses with the springs popping out lying on the floor. The boys had carried in the bottles and bottles of liquor and tossed it on the floor. Ray had started to light a fire in the  
old fireplace. "So ladies, have a seat." Billy said indicating one of the pillows on the  
floor.  
  
We sat down in a little group, not allowing much room for the guys to sit with us, much to my dismay as I had sort of been hoping to get the chance  
to chill out with Ace.  
"What are you drinkin tonight Marianne?" Jack asked her.  
  
"What do you have?" She asked. As quiet and demure my friends seemed, they  
had all been known to tip back a few when hanging with our crowd. Mair ended up settling for a rum and coke, Jess and Abby had wine coolers and I settled for a beer. After we all had drinks in our hand, the seating arrangements started shifting around. Vince and Eyeball both made a beeline  
for Jess, who played innocent and proceeded to flirt with both of them. Jack tried to make another move on Marianne even though his attempts in the  
car were less than stellar. Even Billy had started striking up a conversation with Abby. I think Charlie and Ray were too far on their way  
to being completely trashed to notice us. I was sitting there; just sort of chilling out in my own little world when I noticed Ace was moving closer to me. I pretended not to care, like it was Andy moving closer to me, something that was second nature, but I wasn't  
sure how well I was hiding it. "So guys," Jess started. "We like don't know you at all and you don't know us. Enlighten us.tell us a little about the men behind all that Cobra fame  
and glory."  
Eyeball laughed. "What do you wanna know?"  
  
She shrugged. "Well, if you had to label everyone in the group, what would  
you call them? For example: Abby would be the scaredy-cat."  
  
Abby looked up and tried to look offended. "And Jess would be the Slut!"  
  
Her mouth dropped open and she pretended to be pissed off. I continued.  
"Mair would be the goody goody smarty pants."  
  
Marianne rolled her eyes. "I can't pick just one for Rory.she's too  
complex."  
  
Jess said. "She's easy! Rory's the HOT one!"  
"NO! She's the one talks everyone into things." Abby piped in.  
"I'd have to agree with Jess-Rory is pretty fine." Ray added as he took  
another drink. Ace cut them off. "You're all wrong. She's the ballsy one. The only one of  
you who wouldn't have freaked out if I had called you a.what was it  
Scanlon? Yeah, a tasty broad, that's it."  
I looked over at him and smiled. He was right. "So Ace, what are you?"  
  
Eyeball laughed. "The dumbass hood who always gets into trouble."  
  
Charlie yelled. "The alcoholic."  
  
Vince said. "Will you pansies shut up? Ace is the fearless leader."  
  
Abby giggled. "He's the scary one."  
"Definitely! You're super intimidating Ace." Marianne agreed. Jess, who was already three sheets to the wind added. "He's the hot one!" That comment earned an evil look from both Eyeball and Vince, both of whom  
were convinced that Jess was starting to like him more.  
I shook my head. "Nah. Ace is the Rory of the Cobras. How many of you little pansies would actually have intrigued me enough to get me to come here? He's ballsy, he's smooth, more than the cheap dime store hood we give  
him credit for."  
  
Ace looked over at me and I stared back. His eyes were so intense, I could  
feel a connection with him that was so much deeper than any I had felt  
before. However, Jack's insane laughing at some stupid joke Eyeball had  
told broke the connection.  
The night went on like that for a while, just the group of us telling stupid stories and drinking, just hanging out like it was something we did  
every weekend.  
  
As the night went on, things started getting a little heavy. Abby had overcome her inhibitions and didn't seem to mind the fact that Billy was nibbling on the back of her neck. Marianne was sitting on Jack's lap. And Eyeball had finally lost interest in Jess, so Vince had her full attention. Ray, Charlie and Eyeball had drank half of the beer that they had brought  
and were laughing at nothing in particular.  
  
I was listening to Charlie's drunken joke when I felt Ace move closer to  
me. "Hey Scanlon, you wanna go upstairs and get away from these drunk  
idiots? No pressure, just a couple of kids hanging out away from the  
drunken debauchery?"  
  
Every bone in my body was saying NO NO NO but for some reason, I nodded and  
took Ace's hand as he led me up to one of the bedrooms. Catcalls and screams from the group followed us. Taking a candle, we walked into one of  
the bedrooms and I sat down on one of the skuzzy mattresses while Ace  
placed the candle on a dresser in the corner of the room.  
Ace looked over at me and started laughing. "What?" I asked.  
"You."  
"What about me?"  
  
He shrugged. "That you're here. The little princess of the view is at Lake  
Tanner with the Cobras. What would mommy say?"  
  
Without thinking, I said "Who the fuck knows? She ran away to Cailfornia a  
while ago so god knows what she'd think."  
  
"I didn't know.I didn't mean to bring it up."  
  
I shrugged. "Whatever. Its not that big of a deal."  
"Liar."  
  
He walked over and sat down on the mattress. "It does matter doesn't it?"  
  
I bit my lip. "I guess.its not easy ya know? I have to be everything she  
was now.cook dinner, clean the house, take care of my sisters. And god knows my Dad's too oblivious to care." I trailed off. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dump all my problems on you. That really isn't what you signed up  
for with tonight."  
  
He smirked. "How do you know what I signed up for?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Obviously you didn't want to hang out with me to hear my  
stupid View Rat problems."  
  
He nodded. "No. But I didn't want to hang out with you just to get in your  
pants either."  
  
I looked over at him. "Then why?"  
  
"Because you aren't what I expected at all. Because I gave you shit and instead of crying off to daddy or you're big scary boyfriend you gave me shit back. You weren't scared of me but you weren't all over me, like those  
cheap broads who hang all over us down at Igby's Billiards. You were a  
challenge." He looked around the room. "And besides, you're beautiful."  
  
I couldn't help but smile. "You think I'm beautiful?"  
  
Ace laughed. "Come on, would the King of the Jungle have a girlfriend who wasn't gorgeous? Watts is an ass and I'm glad you dumped him, but you can't  
debate his taste in women."  
  
I laughed and then looked over at him. "So now what?" He leaned over. "What do you think?" Before I had time to think, Ace had  
moved in and pressed his lips against mine. His kiss was amazing, more intense than anything I had ever experienced. At that moment, lying on a mattress at Lake Tanner, I knew that Ace Merrill wasn't the release I had  
wanted, he was so much more. 


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up the next morning, initially a sense of panic overwhelmed me. I looked around the room and saw my pants lying in a ball on the floor with  
my shirt in a similar state a few feet away. But as I came to, I felt a  
pair of strong arms around me and I quickly recalled where I was. "Well well well, look who decided to finally wake up." Ace whispered in my ear. I smiled and his arms tightened around me. I smiled and rolled over to face  
him. He continued talking. "So Scanlon, last night." He trailed off.  
  
"What about it?" I asked, looking into his eyes.  
  
He took a deep breath. "Well.what was it?"  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean what was it?"  
  
He sighed. "Ok listen I'm not a feelings guy. I don't really know how to say what I wanna say to you." I looked away from him. Please god, don't let  
this be the "sorry there Scanlon, it was a fun night but hey! Back to reality that's all over so go get your pants and never look at me again!"  
  
I took a deep breath. "Just say it Merrill."  
  
He rubbed his eyes. "Look Scanlon, I'm not gonna lie to you. I've been with lots of girls, most of them were probably mistakes, but I can tell that you  
might not be. I think that you deserve better than a piece of shit like me.but I don't wanna let you go. I know that I don't know you that well,  
but if this is where it ends then it never should have began."  
  
I didn't expect that.secretly I'd hoped for it but never expected it. Ace  
was more than the JD everyone had him pegged for. The guy had feelings, more specifically he had feelings for me. And at that moment, staring into  
his blue eye, I knew that I wanted him too.  
  
He broke my train of thought. "I'm scaring you off aren't I?"  
  
Slowly, a smile began to creep across my lips. I shook my head. "Merrill, if you think I scare that easy you never should have gotten involved with me. If I was scared would I have come out here? Would I have drank? Would I have gone upstairs with you? Would I lie here now and tell you that you can wipe that nervous and uncertain look off your face because I feel the exact  
same way?"  
  
The cocky grin that I was falling for faster every second returned and he leaned over and kissed me. The feeling of his lips on mine sent chills up  
and down my spine. "I always knew you had good taste Scanlon."  
  
Just then we heard banging on the door. "COME ON! Arent you guys up yet? Do you have any idea what time it is? The princesses are gonna get killed if their parents don't hear from them soon!" Eyeball's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Just then he opened it and his mouth dropped open.  
I didn't think he expected to see a naked Ace in bed with a naked Rory.  
  
"Goddammit Chambers you mind?" Ace said as he tossed me my shirt and  
grabbed his pants off the ground.  
  
Eyeball just stood there. "No fuckin way. You didn't. Princess Viewrat did NOT just get down and dirty with the king of the trash heap. How drunk did  
you get last night there Rory?"  
  
I felt my face turn bright red and Ace jumped up at him. "Listen scumbag, first of all get your ass out of this room I don't think Rory appreciates you staring at her and trying to get a glimpse of her tits. Second of all, if you EVER talk about her or me like that again I will kill you, and you  
know I aint kidding around Eyeball." Ace was standing mere inches from  
Eyeball's face.  
  
"Sorry man.I uhhh didn't mean to get personal. And sorry there Scanlon, a  
man cant help natural urges to see the female anatomy."  
  
"Its fine." I answered as I tried to cover up. Eyeball then closed the door  
and Ace sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked as I put my clothes on and sat down next to him. He  
didn't respond.  
  
"Wow, never thought I'd see you at a loss for words. Come on, what's wrong?  
If you cant tell me then who can you tell?"  
  
Ace took a deep breath. "Think about it Rory my friends are giving me shit  
and by now Eyeball's gone and told all your friends about what happened last night and theyre gonna get on your case about it. Then when things get  
around.I don't wanna put you through that shit."  
  
"What shit? Merrill please, I can deal with people saying stuff about me. I  
lived my whole life being little miss popularity, trying to please the masses and make myself seem cool. I'm sick of it. People are always gonna talk-let them. Don't let it get to you. Eyeball was just surprised, I mean  
everyone's gonna be. But I mean its worth it. I don't care what other people think anymore. For once in my pathetic life I'm gonna do what I want  
and if you haven't realized it, what I want is you."  
  
He looked over at me. "I'm warning you Scanlon, its gonna be a bumpy ride."  
  
"So? You scared Merrill?"  
  
A small grin began to pull at his lips. "Scared? Nah.I'm looking forward to it. Should be fun, I mean you and me, something just works here kid and if  
other people don't like it they can kiss my ass."  
  
I grinned. "That's the spirit. Now come on, lets get out of here before  
Abby's parents call the national guard trying to find her."  
  
And with that, Ace put his arm around my waist and we walked out of the room confidently. We had no idea how much strength we would need for the fast approaching times ahead, but at that moment we didn't care. It was all  
Ace and Rory and things were going to work. 


End file.
